Sweet Seduction
by Smashed Vampire Angel
Summary: It's been eight months since anyone has heard of the Opera Ghost. Many people have already moved on, except for one. The lovely Christine Daaé has just become a big hit opera singer and the only one who hasn't seen her like this is the one person she wished had. Her Angel. When he finally comes back, The Phantom and Christine both have no idea what is in store. LND doesn't exist
1. Chapter 1

1. ANGEL OF MUSIC

Christine felt tears emerge as she ended her song from the newest opera _Aida. _It had been a year since Christine has first seen her Angel of Music, her Phantom. It had been almost eight months now since she last saw him. During that time Raoul and her had been having a strain on their relationship. She didn't want to get married just yet, feeling too young and not wanting to disrespect Raoul's father's wishes to get married when they both were twenty. Raoul was in large debt and being his fiancé, she helped pay for some of it with small amount of money she earned singing her operas.

Carlotta left the opera as soon as she could, thinking of Christine as an enemy, a threat. Now she had nothing really to live for, besides her music. Raoul didn't understand how much her music had helped her through her troubles, only one person did. That person wasn't here to understand and live and sing with her. Taking a deep breath, Christine took her bow. She went off the stage and walked as gracefully as she could with her blurry eyes, filled with tears, and waved off the patrons that just watched her sing.

"Monsieurs and madames, please wait. Madame Daaé will be out for all of you shortly." She heard Firmin say as she closed the door to her dressing room. She sat down slowly in her chair, the tears spilling over. She wished so greatly for her Phantom to come back. Her pain right now was nothing compared to the anguish and torture she put her Angel through when she left to go with Raoul.

"Oh, Saviour. Why did you leave me here?" She said in her soft, sugary voice, talking to the air around her. She closed her eyes and just breathed in and out, in and out. Finally, opening her eyes she took off her wig, all the pins slipping out on their own. With one flick of her wrist, her brown tendrils fell all around her satin-covered shoulders. She quickly removed all the stage makeup and costume she had on before slipping into a simple red dressing gown sewn with only lace, tulle, and cotton. She looked in the mirror and saw a familiar face behind her.

"Phantom?"


	2. MASK OF DEATH

2. MASK OF DEATH

"Mrs. Daaé, wonderful performance." He said in his dark, myserious voice that always made her feel like she was drowning underwater and he was the only one that could save her. His leather-covered hand slowly crept up her arm before he laid his arm ontop of hers, slipping a single red rose into her hand. "Madame, if it isn't too forward but can I have an autograph?" He said, turning her around so she had to stare into those ember eyes of his. Underneath his visible eye, you could see a bit of puffiness and some lines to show signs of worry.

"You left me." She said sharply at him. She gasped after she said it. "I'm sorry, that was... I'm quite sorry." She looked down, a blush creeping onto her face. She always got flustered, angry, and giddy when she was around him. Embarrassing herself was unusual unless with Phantom. She was still looking down when she felt his strong hand almost stroke her hair while used his other hand to lift her face up to look at his. "Don't be sorry. I did leave you and that is very unforgivable. Yet, I just came to check in on some things and I saw you. You are still beautiful, Madame Daaé. How are you?" He said, taking her hand in a tight grip, leading her to his lair. He always knew how to make himself feel at home, in some way or another.

"I am doing well and how are you, monsieur?" She said, her heart getting stuck in her throat as she looked at him. She knew she loved Phantom but she couldn't leave Raoul. Oh, Raoul. Poor Raoul. She was suppoused to meet him after her show tonight. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to sing with her Angel. Her Angel understood everything. When they got to his home, she noticed he hadn't answered her question. Looking at him as they went to his piano, she slid one finger down his face by his mask.

He quivered under her touch but she didn't move her hand any closer to his mask. "You do not understand that what you have done is not wrong by leaving me. You are doing what was right for you." She whispered softly. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "I was gone, writing an opera, meant for you. I want you to sing the lead role, Christine." He said softly, almost sounding nervous. She remembered it clearly now.

_"Why can't we just practice your new opera now? I want to sing with you." She said just a few months back in the past. "You know we cannot practice something that is unfinished. I have told you this." He rolled his golden eyes at her. He was in a better mood today. "Just a few bars, Angel. I haven't sung a duet with you in such a long time." She pleaded again, placing her small hand on his arm. He shook his head. "Come now, you need to practice." He said, taking her hand gently off his arm to place it on the piano instead. "I will finish the opera soon enough and you will be the lead. I vow that to you." He nodded before playing a tune on the piano._

"Phantom, please. Can we now sing the duet?" She said. He looked at her and with a curt nod, he started to play.


End file.
